Shave it for me
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Do I look okay?" says Jessie in slight anger. "Far from it. Can I help?" says Luke, wanting to comfort Jessie, since he don't like to see her sad.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Shave it for me**

 **Jessie has not been very happy for the past 2 months and even though it's a very beautiful summer, she is sad and because she is so sad she hasn't shaved her pussy hair for a little over 2 months and now she has a bush and that is very unlike her. Jessie usually make sure to trim her pussy hair perfectly.**

"Man, me is a piece of sad crap..." mumbles Jessie, who sit on her bed with a book and a cup of tea.

"Hi, babe. Are you okay?" says Luke as he enter the room.

"Do I look okay?" says Jessie in slight anger.

"Far from it. Can I help?" says Luke, wanting to comfort Jessie, since he don't like to see her sad.

"Uh...maybe..." says Jessie.

Jessie put down her book and tea.

"What?" says Luke.

"Take a look at this..." says Jessie as she pull down her baggy sweatpants and reveal the bush of hair on her pussy ( she wear no panties ).

"I can't believe it. I thought you shaved on a regular basis." says Luke.

"Usually that's exactly what I do, but for the past 2 montsh or so I've felt too damn lazy." says Jessie in a sad tone.

"Well, babe. If you're asking me to help you shave, that I can do." says Luke.

"Yeah, I am and if ya do a good job, a reward will be given to ya, boy." says Jessie. "And remember, don't tell anyone that I allowed you to shave my pussy hair."

"Okay. I promise to keep this a secret." says Luke.

Jessie open her nightstand and grab her shaving gear and hand it to Luke.

"I'll be gentle." says Luke.

"No worry. I trust you, Luke." says Jessie as she lean back on the bed.

Luke activate the white ladies trimmer and starts to slowly shave off most of Jessie's soft red pussy hair.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Jessie, almost getting horny.

"Feels good, Jessica?" ask Luke.

"Yes...it's sweet." whisper Jessie in a sexy tone.

"Alright." says Luke, getting horny.

His dick get stiff in his sweatpants.

"Luke, are ya horny?" says Jessie.

"Yeah, I'm horny. How did you know?" says Luke.

"I can tell when guys are horny. Maybe it's pheromones. Honestly, I don't care how I do it. I think it's a cool skill to have." says Jessie.

"How much should I shave?" says Luke.

"Almost all of it. Just leave a tiny round patch of very short hair right above my clit." says Jessie.

"Okay...as you wish, sexy lady." says Luke.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Jessie in a sexy tone.

6 minutes later, Luke has shaved Jessie's pussy hair the way she want it.

"Perfect, very good. Thank ya." says Jessie as she look down on her own pussy and sees that Luke has shaved exactly as she want.

"An honor, Jessie." says Luke.

"Now I'll give you a reward." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

"What is my reward...?" says Luke.

"This." says Jessie as she pull down Luke's sweatpants, grag a firm, but also gentle hold of his dick, jerk it a little and put on a condom on it.

Luke smile when he understand what Jessie want him to do.

"Fuck me, sexy boy." says Jessie.

Luke slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Awww! So damn sexy..." moans Jessie. "You have a big dick for such a young boy."

"Thanks, woman!" moans Luke.

"My pleasure! Drill my slutty Texas pussy." moans Jessie.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Luke, fucking harder.

"Wonderful. Ya fuck hard like a true Texas dude. Sexy." moans Jessie.

"Holy shit, Jessica! So damn erotic..." moans Luke.

"Indeed, Luke!" moans Jessie.

"Babe, you are amazing." says Luke.

"So are you." moans Jessie.

"I'm glad you think so." says Luke.

"Mmmm! Faster...please." moans Jessie.

"Sure." says Luke, fucking faster.

"Yeah!" moans Jessie.

"Babe!" moans Luke.

"Fuck! Me is a sexy bitch." moans Jessie.

"You sure are and I love you." moans Luke.

"Awww! Thanks." moans Jessie.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Luke.

"Holy shit, Luke! Do me, drill me, bang me, fuck me, take me!" moans Jessie.

"Cool." moans Luke.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

"Awesome." moans Luke.

"It sure is." moans Jessie.

"Babe, you're so sexy!" moans Luke.

"Wonderful that ya think so." moans Jessie.

51 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Luke as he cum.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

"That was good, babe." says Luke as he pull out his dick from Jessie's pussy.

"It sure was. Thanks for helping me shave and for fucking me." says Jessie.

"No problem. It was so much fun." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

"Can I do without rubber bag next time?" says Luke.

"No. I don't use pills and I don't wanna get preggo." says Jessie.

"Okay, sexy bitch." says Luke.

"Thanks. You're sweet." says Jessie.

"I guess so." says Luke.

"Where did you learn to fuck girls like that?" says Jessie.

"From porn movies I've watched." says Luke.

"Cute." says Jessie.

"Maybe..." says Luke.

"You should go now. I'm gonna take a lil' nap." says Jessie.

"Alright. Sweet dreams, sexy bitch." says Luke as he kiss Jessie on her clit.

"Awww!" says Jessie.

"See you later." says Luke.

Luke takes off the condom, throw it in the trashcan and then leave the room.

Jessie takes a nap.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
